


The Sound of Silence

by lesbianpapyrus



Series: Femslash February [8]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/pseuds/lesbianpapyrus
Summary: For some people, silence is one of the best things in the world.





	The Sound of Silence

The sound of silence is a blessing not often appreciated.

But to both Noelle and Susie, it was like heaven.

For Noelle, it meant her mother wasn’t in the house. It meant no derogatory remarks about her grades, or her appearance, or how she should work harder, as if she weren’t already taking care of most of the housework while also attending school.

For Susie, it meant her parents were sleeping or gone. It meant no fighting, no screaming about who was supposed to pay the bills this past month or about how worthless their daughter was.

So when Noelle and Susie hung out with each other, it was rarely at school or the park or any of the normal hangouts for teenagers. Those places were always noisy, full of action and gossip.

No, they would go deep in the woods, the same woods where they had first talked together. Over time they had familiarized themselves with the area, and now they knew it better than anyone else in town.

Most of the time, they didn’t actually talk to each other. Noelle would bring a sketchbook and draw anything that came to mind, and Susie would often just sit and stare up at the sky, or scrape the bark off big sticks or branches with a pocketknife. Occasionally they might talk quietly about something they liked, or more serious things, such as what was happening at home. But mostly they would just sit together for hours until it was Noelle’s dinnertime, then Susie would walk her home and disappear.

To others, the practice would have seemed strange. What kind of people just stuck around each other without hardly talking for hours at a time?

But it was a practice that quickly became the girls’ favorite pastime, and through it, they seemed to learn more about each other than they knew about anyone else.

To them, the sound of silence was a blessing indeed.


End file.
